


Festive Lights

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [8]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanatoro Festival, M/M, Romance, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 08:FestiveToru has always took him out on dates, so this time, Takahiro decided to surprise his lover.





	Festive Lights

…

…

  


  


Taka leaned on the kitchen counter, going through his phone.

It was just last week that they’d returned from their week long winter get-away in Yamagata. The vacation was wonderful, the sightseeing, the skiing, the shopping and let’s not forget the mind-blowing sex ―Taka’s face instantly reddened at the memories. But now that they’re back in Tokyo, the vocalist feels like it’s time _he_ brought Toru somewhere.

But the problem is, _where?_

He didn’t want to go back to another cottage or hotel, but he wanted to experience something equally calm and peaceful. Restaurants were out of the question, as they were too stuffy and uptight. He wanted to go somewhere where he and Toru could be their crazy selves without anyone judging. He kept drawing blanks and neither Google nor Japan Guide was being helpful.

“Where can I take him…?” Takahiro was becoming frustrated. It was times like these that he regretted being such a party animal, because now when he needed a romantic place to take his beloved, all he can think of are clubs!

“Fuck…” he groaned out. Gripping his phone, he realized that he may have to ask for help. Ryouta and Tomoya were out of the question because they’ll just laugh at him _before_ they actually help. “So all that’s left is you.” The vocalist said, pressing on the call button under his father’s name. 

“ _Hello?”_ a voice answered from the other side of the line after three rings. 

“Uh, Dad. I need your help.”

“ _With?”_

“I want to go somewhere calm and peaceful yet romantic with Toru. Any ideas?”

“ _There are plenty places. The restaurants in the Skytree area are great this time of year. There’s —”_

“Dad, no restaurants, hotels or cottages.”

“ _Oh. Well how about the Hanatoro Festival in Kyoto? Or the Winter Illuminations in Tokyo? Or Chichibu Yomatsuri?  Those are romantic, calm and peaceful, although, you’ll have to do some walking.”_

“Hanatoro Festival? What’s that about?” Taka didn’t care for the latter two since they were relatively close to Tokyo. Kyoto was further, so there’s a chance that it’ll be quieter than the metropolis. 

Shinichi sighed. “ _Go look it up. I’m not spoon-feeding you.”_

“Dad!” Taka whined. 

“ _Later, Takahiro. Give Toru-kun my regards.”_

And like that, the older Moriuchi hung up the phone leaving his eldest son pouting in annoyance. His father was always like that.

“So, Hanatoro Festival, huh?” he hummed, tapping the phone on his chin. “Got to start preparing.”

  


…

…

  


Two days later, Taka was a bouncing joy, a bright ball of sunshine as they (Taka mostly) sorted out their souvenirs and other things in their room. They had gone shopping earlier in the day, Taka hoping that the guitarist hasn’t caught on yet.

Toru was rather calm and collected during this, realizing something odd about his precious vocalist. For the past two days he was behaving odd, but the guitarist never questioned him. He was surprised when Taka suddenly said “We’re going to Kyoto, pack your things” without room for argument. Still, Toru figured that Taka wouldn’t put either of their lives in danger, so he just goes with the vocalist’s flow.

“Alright,” Taka said absentmindedly, sitting on their bed. He took out his phone and looked at his memo. “That’s done,” he crossed off something on his agenda. “This too,” he hummed again. “So all that’s left is the festival.” He grinned. 

Toru raised his eyebrow. “Festival?”

Taka jerked upwards in fright. “What are you talking about? What festival?”

“You said so not too long ago.”

“You’re hearing things.”

_Takahiro.”_ Toru had had enough. This whole secrecy shit has gone on long enough. 

“ _Toru.”_ Taka said likewise, mocking him. 

The guitarist gave up. With a heavy sigh, he collapsed onto the bed beside Taka, snaking his hand up his shirt. However, his touch was more gentle and comfortable than anything else this time around.

“Babe…” he started, with pleading eyes. “…while I love that we’re spending time together, don’t keep me in the dark. I feel like a blind man being led around aimlessly.” He said. “I just want to know what we are doing in Kyoto. I’m sure it’s not just to shop.”

“You’ll soon see ~!” the smaller man sang. “Now, get dressed. We’re going out!”

Toru gaped. “But we just came back! And it's almost dark out! What —”

Taka cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. “I don’t need to hear any complaints from you, you have a shit ton of stamina anyway.”

“I don’t —”

“How long was our little “bedroom warfare” last night? Or better yet, when we were in Yamagata?”

Toru clicked his tongue. Taka was fucking good at winning arguments. So, reluctantly, the guitarist suited up yet again in his winter wear and he and his beloved vocalist headed out. Taka had called a taxi in advance, so they didn’t have to wait  _too long._

When the vehicle arrived, they climbed in swiftly, Taka was rather happy that finally, his plan was in motion. He wondered about Toru’s reaction when he sees the Festival lights, especially at the Bamboo Forest, but he also prayed that he himself won’t be too shocked to notice. 

“So we’re in Arashiyama, huh?” The guitarist said, looking through the window at the signs. 

“Yup!” Taka perked. 

Toru narrowed his eyes at his lover, “ So t ell me, what are we doing  here ?” Toru asked again . Arashiyama is a district on the outskirts of Kyoto that holds the  _Hanatoro Festival_ every December. For ten days, more than five kilometres of streets around the town centre and river are lit up by lanterns. Among the most spectacular attractions is the  _Bamboo Forest_ behind Tenryuji Temple. 

“Shit, Toru, just keep calm! It’s not like I’m kidnapping you!”

The guitarist chuckled. “I am calm. Plus, I’d gladly throw myself at you to be kidnapped.”

Taka sighed. “Look, we’re almost there, okay? Just don’t ask any more questions!”

“That’s not fair. When we went to Ginzan last week, I told you where we were going without fuss. Why are you so secretive about this?”

“Because it’s a fucking surprise.” Taka grumbled out. 

Toru snorted. “A surprise that won’t lead to fucking, I realize.”

The taxi driver slammed on the brakes suddenly, causing them to jerk forward. In his defence, he quickly said, “cat,” to indicate that a stray had appeared before the vehicle. But the two weren’t idiots. There’s no way cats would be out in this cold weather.

_Better keep our conversations censored._ The two thought in unison. 

  


…

…

  


“We’re here.” Taka said softly, uncovering the guitarist's eyes. It was a relief for him since he had to be tipping the whole time.   


What greeted Toru’s eyes was the entrance to a forest. Immediately, he looked to Takahiro to question his intentions. What could possibly be in a forest that he wanted to share with him so much?

“Let’s go!” The vocalist chirped, grabbing Toru’s wrist, pulling him forward. Soon, they neared a grey bridge —ancient in its construction, grandly arching crystal clear waters below. There were patrons here as well, chatting and taking pictures in the cool, evening time. The sun had long disappeared from the sky, leaving only a blanket of darkness above.

Toru didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what was here, or what lies on the other side of the bridge, but since Taka brought him here, he figured that this must be something mind-blowing.

With a light tug, Taka pulled his lover towards the bridge, he himself eager to see the _Hanatoro_ lights on the Bamboo path. He’s seen a million pictures online, and he couldn’t wait to see it with his own eyes.

Making it to the entrance of the Bamboo Forest, the two felt their breaths hitch. There, nestled along the walkway in precise intervals were beautiful path lights and emanating from their bulbs was a soft ambient glow, stretching all the way up the bamboo.

It was a breathtaking sight.

“Wow…” Toru breathed out; for a moment he was a bit lost in the scenery but then when he glanced at Taka, he saw that vocalist was just as mesmerized as he was or perhaps, more. 

There was a something special about this scenery that takes one’s breath away the instant it is seen. The couple trudged the bamboo lined path, Toru’s hands around waist holding Taka close and secure. The vocalist didn’t mind this at all, it’s not like anyone could recognize them. 

But still, Taka was a bit upset. There was a rather large crowd here since it was the festive season, and even though the walk was peaceful, there were too much people. Just getting a picture without someone photobombing it was neigh impossible. 

That said, the vocalist was rather grumpy. 

“Fuck these peasants ruining our walk!” he grumbled."Why can't they fucking disappear!?"  


“Babe, calm down. It’s a festival, isn’t it? Of course it’s going to be crowded.”

“That’s not it! I wanted this to be us, on a calm and peaceful outing but these bitches appeared out of nowhere! It’s irritating!”

Toru smiled at how cute his lover was being. The vocalist went to extreme lengths to hide his intentions earlier, and even brought him all the way out to Arashiyama (even though Ginzan was much further), just so that he could spend some “calm and peaceful” time with him. 

Toru couldn’t resist. 

He leaned down and kissed Takahiro on his forehead, before smiling down on him. “This is just fine, Taka.” he said softly. “Sure, encountering this crowd was not on your to-do list, but just being here with you is enough for me. Look at how well lit this path is, look at how the lights seem to blend with the greens of the bamboo, but most importantly, look at  _you.”_

“Wha—”

“The soft golden glow from the lights make you look like an angel, Takahiro.” the guitarist continued in a sultry tone, rubbing his cheek with his thumb as well. “A beautiful angel.”

Taka nuzzled his face into Toru’s clothed chest to hide his blush. “Stop it, you’re making me blush!”

Holding his vocalist close, he quickly called over a random passerby to take their picture. However, instead of a typical stand side-by-side and smile picture, Toru looked down at Taka the moment the vocalist looked up, their background being the wonderful bamboo and ambient lights.

 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
